


Texts From The Morning After

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the texts the morning after are better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts From The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Basically it's a TFLN Prompted fic. That's the only excuse I have. Texts are in italics, the prompt text is in bold.

Dean rolled over and dug his phone out of his jeans. His head was pounding, the room was spinning and Sam was missing. He was about 65% sure Sam had at least returned to the motel with them.

He checked his phone. No missed calls. No texts. Nothing.

He hit new message. Found Sam’s name what had to be the most confusing contact list in the history of telecommunications. 

_Dude, where are you?_

He heard water running. His phone vibrated. ‘1 new message from Sam’.

_Room 27_

Dean sighed. “Helpful” he said out loud while replying.

_Which state?_

A glass appeared in his vision. He took it and nodded his thanks.

‘1 new message from Sam’.

_This one. I’ve five doors down._

_WHY?_

He put his phone on the bedside table and found some Aspirin in his bag. The phone vibrated. He ignored it until he’d swallowed the recommended two pills.

‘1 new message from Sam’.

_Is Cas still there?_

He looked up from the phone for a splitsecond. He raised his eyebrows.

_Yeah_

His phone started vibrating almost instantly.

‘1 new message from Sam’.

_And..._

_And what?_ Dean sent back.

Dean looked up again when the bed dipped.

_What did he tell you about last night?_

Dean smiled self indulgently as a hand came up to stroke his hair. His hangover was instantly gone. One of the benefits he supposed.

**_I woke up and he was staring at me and then he said "do you believe in miracles?”_ **

About five minutes passed before he got a reply. He’d all but forgotten about Sam and his phone and anything that wasn’t Cas trying to prove the existence of miracles.

He reluctantly looked at his phone.

‘1 message from Sam’.

_That’s why!_

Dean laughed to himself. He tapped Cas on the head, pulling him away from his method of conversion. Like everything religious, it was best done on one’s knees. He held out his phone, showing Cas the messages.

When Cas was done reading, he typed out a reply with increasing difficulty, both because of the length of the words and Castiel’s determination to make him a believer.

_Cas says: It would probably be best for you to stay there for the foreseeable future._

When he was done, he chucked the phone across the room, not seeing where it landed and not caring if he got a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #22: Last Night's Text @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com


End file.
